onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Summon
__TOC__ Summon (召唤/召喚) is the lantern hanging on the house located in the Courtyard. There you can summon rare shikigami, exchange rare or exclusive items and return shikigami to the Shrine. The feature is server-side, so no problems will occur from internet issues. Summoning Shikigami There are 4 types of summon: normal and mysterious amulets, bead and current world summon. You can get them by doing certain missions, as rare rewards around the game or by buying them at the Shop. With the exception of normal summoning, summoned shikigami can be shared to social media, and the first time it is done weekly will give a mysterious amulet. Furthermore, a mystery pattern can be drawn for single pull mystery amulet or jade amulet which rewards 1 free mystery amulet. Normal Amulet Will automatically draw 5 if you have that amount of fragmented amulets or more, otherwise will draw less. They can only draw N/R rank shikigami and will respectively have a chance of 87 and 13% of summon. Mysterious Amulet By clicking on it, the game will ask you to draw something on the mysterious amulet. The drawing needs to be continuous, so if you take your finger off the screen it will automatically summon regardless if you completed the drawing or not. This amulet can summon R, SR and SSR rank shikigami and will respectively have a chance of 78.8, 20 and 1.2%. It will draw 10 amulets automatically if you have that amount or more. To use only one you can click on the bottom-left option at the mysterious amulet screen. Bead Amulet Is used the same way as the mysterious amulet, but can only draw one at a time. This amulet can summon R, SR and SSR rank shikigami and will respectively have a chance of 78.8, 20 and 1.2%. Current World Summon This summon requires permission to use your phone's camera in the game, after that you will need to print or draw one of the following images: World Summon Symbol-1.png World Summon Symbol-2.png World Summon-2.png|correct way to draw If you choose to draw the symbol have in mind that you need to draw the frame as well with thick lines. The symbol will not work if it's folded in any way. Aim your camera at the image, if the camera shows a blue summoning circle it means the symbol works. After that you only need to swipe the amulet up and it will automatically summon a shikigami. These amulets only summons R/SR/SSR rank shikigami and will respectively have a chance of 78.8, 20 and 1.2%. Events The Summon interface may be augmented during summon events. Specifically, rules for collab SSR, counter for unrecorded SSR and gathering, progress for "Counterattack of the African Chiefs", a shortcut to recollection scrolls, and so on. The paper doll in the summon interface may also change due to summon events such as surprise drops. Rates for collab shikigami shard drops from jade/mystery/current world amulets are 25%. Misc Players who have drawn 500 lots are entitled to perform a free current world summon daily. Players of GL server playing with the PC clients are allowed to convert current world amulets to mystery amulets. Reference * http://yys.163.com/news/notice/2017/05/01/25369_665793.html Category:Mechanics Category:Courtyard